


Rencontres inattendues

by Julie290



Category: Pangar (roleplaying game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie290/pseuds/Julie290
Summary: En mission dans les Aldènes pour intercepter un groupe d'Alnorriens suspectés de vouloir voler des oeufs de verrois, la lieutenante Cyrielle Anska ne s'attendait pas à devoir récupérer sa griffonne au milieu d'une harde sauvage. Et qui est cet Alnorrien qui prétend vouloir étudier les griffons ? Dit-il seulement la vérité ?
Relationships: Cyrielle Anska & Kali
Kudos: 2





	Rencontres inattendues

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Elfydil et à Ambre des Tempêtes pour leur relecture du premier chapitre ! Cette histoire était originellement destinée à être un One-Shot, mais le scénario m'a échappé.

Le lieutenant Cyrielle Anska, boitant dans la neige, maudissait sa malchance tout en essayant de repérer sa griffonne. Si normalement Kali se distinguait aisément par son plumage blanc, dans le paysage actuel cela revenait à chercher un verroi lors d'une nuit sans lune.

Après le succès de leur dernière mission, Cyrielle avait espéré que Kali et elle-même bénéficieraient d'une permission ; elle rêvait de vacances où elle pourrait buller sans se soucier de l'opinion de ses supérieurs. Loin de là, on les avait envoyées ailleurs, avec la promesse tacite d'une promotion au grade de capitaine en cas de nouveau succès. Leur tâche était en apparence simple : des Alnorriens avaient été aperçus dans le massif des Aldènes, et on les soupçonnait de vouloir voler des œufs de verrois. La chevaucheuse n'avait pas eu besoin d'explications supplémentaires : quelle que soit la motivation d'un tel vol, la tentative avait moins de chances de réussir que de se conclure par la mort des concernés. Et bien que la paix ait été déclarée entre Alnorr et la Lantardie, les tensions étaient toujours présentes et il suffirait d'une étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres. Or les verrois, comme les trois autres races de griffons, étaient associés dans l'imaginaire collectif à la Légion. Un groupe d'Alnorriens massacré par des griffons... aux yeux de leurs compatriotes, cela se traduirait aisément par « La Lantardie a fait massacrer d'innocents voyageurs égarés » et de là, il en faudrait peu pour que la guerre reprenne.

Cyrielle avait donc des objectifs multiples : en premier lieu, découvrir si les Alnorriens étaient réellement là pour voler des œufs. Dans le cas contraire, apprendre la vraie raison de leur présence. En second lieu, sauver les imprudents d'une mort certaine aux griffes de verrois sauvages. Si toutefois elle arrivait trop tard, cet objectif serait alors de faire en sorte que les corps ne soient pas retrouvés – et de rendre les éventuels œufs volés à leurs parents sans se faire massacrer à son tour. Elle comptait beaucoup sur Kali pour servir d'intermédiaire dans ce cas.

Malheureusement, le sort semblait avoir ses propres objectifs. Dès leur arrivée sur le territoire des verrois, le couple avait été repéré par la harde locale, qui les avait prises pour des intruses. Ce qu'elles étaient, en un sens – le massif des Aldènes n'était pas le territoire traditionnel des coursiers, et les humains étaient rarement les bienvenus sur le territoire des hardes sauvages. Quoi qu'il en soit, les verrois avaient attaqué. Cyrielle, ne s'attendant pas à un combat aérien, avait négligé ce jour-là d'attacher les sangles de sa selle ; grave erreur qui lui vaudrait une réprimande lorsqu'elle devrait faire son rapport à ses supérieurs, puisqu'elle était tombée de sa griffonne – mésaventure qui ne lui était plus arrivée depuis qu'elle était cadette fraîchement couplée avec Kali. Cependant, si à l'entraînement elle tombait d'un ou deux mètres de haut tout au plus, cette fois c'était d'une dizaine de mètres – et il n'y avait aucun aménagement pour amortir sa chute. Suivant sa chance habituelle, la lieutenante s'était cogné la tête et avait perdu conscience.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue à elle – quelques heures plus tard ? Quelques minutes ? Impossible à dire ; elle savait juste qu'il faisait toujours nuit, comme lors de sa chute – le ciel était vide, Kali nulle part en vue. La jeune femme avait porté une main à sa tête et l'avait ramenée pour constater avec soulagement qu'elle ne saignait pas. En revanche, lorsqu'elle s'était relevée pour essayer de chercher des traces, s'appuyer sur sa jambe droite lui avait arraché un cri de douleur. Un examen rapide lui avait permis de déduire que la cheville n'était pas cassée, mais probablement foulée.

Quelques heures plus tard, le jour commençait à se lever sur les montagnes et Cyrielle pestait en essayant de retrouver sa griffonne. Kali était introuvable, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de patte ou de sang par terre et les verrois, qui avaient été si prompts à les attaquer la veille au soir, étaient désormais invisibles. Pour couronner le tout, elle n'avait trouvé aucun signe de présence humaine non plus – si les Alnorriens faisaient effectivement des incursions dans le coin, ils étaient doués pour couvrir leurs traces.

« À l'aide ! Au secours ! »

Comme pour lui donner tort, une voix masculine avec un fort accent étranger retentit à quelques mètres d'elle, au milieu d'un bosquet d'arbres. Marchant aussi vite que sa cheville le lui permettait, Cyrielle s'avança vers la source du cri tout en dégainant son épée. Celle-ci ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide contre un verroi, mais il y avait d'autres dangers potentiels dans la raison – à commencer par l'Alnorrien lui-même, si c'en était bien un. Elle atteignit le bosquet en quelques secondes et écarta une branche, dévoilant un spectacle auquel elle ne s'attendait pas : un homme, probablement d'une trentaine ou quarantaine d'années à première vue, brandissait une branche pour tenir en respect un verroi. Le griffon, encore juvénile à en juger par sa taille, claquait du bec avec agacement dans la direction de l'humain mais ne semblait pas avancer pour l'attaquer. Ce dernier détail étonna Cyrielle – un griffon, même juvénile, n'était pas du genre à se laisser intimider par une branche d'arbre et aurait même tendance à attaquer devant une menace si pitoyable. Elle fit quelques pas en avant, abaissant son épée sans pour autant la ranger – elle ne voulait pas sembler menaçante et se faire attaquer à son tour par le verroi, mais elle ne tenait pas non plus à être sans défense. Le bruissement des feuilles attira l'attention de l'homme sur elle, et il la regarda avec des yeux terrifiés.

« Aidez-moi ! Par pitié ! Ne le laissez pas m'attaquer ! »

Comme en réponse, le jeune griffon poussa un cri strident. D'une voix qu'elle se força à maintenir neutre, Cyrielle répondit :

« Commencez par vous calmer. Plus vous vous énervez, plus il s'énerve lui aussi. Pour l'instant il est seul et il n'attaque pas ; mais les verrois vivent généralement en harde. Ce qui veut dire que sa famille n'est probablement pas très loin, et je vous garantis que ni vous ni moi ne sommes équipés pour combattre un griffon, encore moins plusieurs. »

Tout en parlant, elle s'avançait lentement, en maintenant le jeune dans son champ de vision sans le regarder en face, afin de ne pas lui donner l'impression qu'elle le défiait. Quand elle fut suffisamment proche, elle aperçut un piège formé d'un filet, emmêlé autour des pattes du verroi. Cela expliquait qu'il n'attaque pas, malgré son état d'agitation ; il était pour ainsi dire cloué au sol.

« Pour l'instant, vous n'avez rien à craindre, dit-elle à l'homme. Il est pris dans un piège, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas attaqué. Alors posez cette branche, avant que ses cris ne fassent venir le reste de la harde. »

L'homme s'exécuta, non sans jeter un regard méfiant au griffon, qui le lui rendit.

« Bien. Maintenant vous allez me dire ce qu'un Alnorrien fait de ce côté de la frontière, au milieu du territoire d'une harde de verrois.

\- Comment savez-vous que je suis Alnorrien ? demanda-t-il. Je parle votre langue couramment, je le sais.

\- Je ne le savais pas, répliqua Cyrielle, mais j'avais des soupçons en raison de votre accent, et vous venez de me le confirmer. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Et quel est votre nom ?

\- Wulfyr Tyrfall, se présenta l'homme d'un ton morose, dépité de s'être fait avoir. Je suis venu ici avec un groupe de mercenaires...

\- À plusieurs reprises, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous n'espérez pas que je vous le dise, si ? rétorqua-t-il avant de poursuivre. Je venais étudier les griffons. J'ai toujours été fasciné par ces animaux, depuis mon enfance je rêve d'en rencontrer. D'anciens soldats ont essayé de m'en dissuader en me décrivant les combats contre des griffons lors de la guerre, mais j'ai toujours été obstiné. Je pensais pouvoir les observer de loin, et qu'en les laissant tranquilles je ne serais pas considéré comme un ennemi.

\- Vous pensiez mal. À partir du moment où vous êtes entrés sur leur territoire, vous étiez des intrus à combattre pour les verrois.

\- Comme vous dites, acquiesça Tyrfall. Une minute, nous avancions tranquillement dans la neige en essayant de les apercevoir, la minute suivante, tout un groupe de ces bestioles a fondu sur nous. Le groupe de mercenaires que j'avais embauché a filé immédiatement, leur chef disant qu'ils n'étaient pas assez payés pour risquer leur vie face à des griffons. J'ai vu ces arbres, alors j'ai laissé tomber mes affaires pour courir plus vite et je me suis réfugié ici en me disant qu'avec leurs grandes ailes, ils ne pourraient pas me tomber dessus. J'ai attendu de ne plus entendre de bruit, puis je suis ressorti chercher mes affaires, en espérant suivre les traces des mercenaires pour les retrouver. Mon sac avait disparu, et ces gredins n'étaient nulle part en vue. Je ne sais pas si les griffons les ont attrapés...

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, un griffon n'aurait pas la force de transporter un humain entre ses griffes très loin, intervint Cyrielle. Sur son dos, c'est autre chose, mais à moins que tous ces hommes aient un potentiel de chevaucheur inconnu, et assez grand pour se lier en quelques secondes à des griffons... il est plus probable qu'ils soient partis trop loin pour que vous puissiez les voir.

\- J'ai cherché des traces de pas là-bas, reprit l'Alnorrien en désignant du bras la direction opposée à celle dont venait Cyrielle, mais s'ils ne se sont pas envolés, alors ils ont dû les effacer derrière eux : c'est comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu personne. Alors je suis revenu ici pour réfléchir à la façon de retrouver mes biens et mon argent, j'ai entendu un bruit, et là cette bête est sortie d'un buisson. J'ai appelé à l'aide, au cas où il resterait quelqu'un dans le coin, et vous êtes arrivée. »

Pendant la discussion, le griffon s'était apaisé, voyant qu'aucun humain ne cherchait plus à le menacer de quoi que ce soit ; il les fixait cependant du regard, à l'affût du moindre geste suspect. Cyrielle, pour sa part, avait rengainé son épée mais gardait une main sur le pommeau au cas où ; elle n'avait aucune raison de faire confiance à l'Alnorrien inconnu, et n'était pas sûre de croire son histoire d'étudier les griffons. Le piège en filet dans lequel le verroi s'était pris les pattes n'était pas arrivé là par hasard, et elle doutait que des Lantardiens soient assez stupides pour essayer de piéger un griffon sauvage. Encore qu'on ne savait jamais ; mais si peu de temps après qu'on ait signalé des incursions alnorriennes ? La coïncidence paraissait un peu trop grosse.

« Et vous, demanda Tyrfall après un silence, vous êtes qui ?

\- Pour vous, ce sera simplement lieutenant, répondit la chevaucheuse d'un ton froid. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le verroi et ajouta :

« Je vais essayer de le libérer.

\- Vous êtes folle ?! s'exclama l'homme. Il va nous attaquer !

\- Je crois plutôt qu'il va aller rejoindre sa harde ; et je compte bien le suivre. Et vous, vous allez m'accompagner.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi je ferais ça, en supposant que vous ayez raison ? Et d'abord, comment vous savez ce qu'il va faire ? Comment vous en savez autant sur les griffons ? »

Cyrielle lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« Vous demandez à une légionnaire lantardienne comment elle connaît les griffons ?

\- Je suis peut-être alnorrien, mais je ne suis pas inculte, se vexa son interlocuteur. Tous les légionnaires de votre pays ne fréquentent pas les griffons. Je n'ai pas fait la guerre, mais certains de mes voisins si, et ils m'ont dit que vous aviez aussi de l'infanterie, de la cavalerie et tout ça. Je sais que dans l'armée impériale, tous les soldats ne s'y connaissent pas en dragons ; vous ne me ferez pas croire que tous les légionnaires s'y connaissent en griffons. »

La jeune femme détestait l'admettre, mais il marquait un point. À contrecœur, elle admit :

« Je suis chevaucheuse. Ce qui explique comment je connais si bien le comportement des griffons ; j'ai eu tout le temps de les côtoyer.

\- Vous, une chevaucheuse ? Mais je croyais que vous quittiez jamais vos griffons ?

\- Normalement, non, confirma-t-elle. Mais la harde de ce jeunot nous a attaquées parce que nous sommes entrées sur leur territoire, et j'ai été désarçonnée. Je me suis assommée dans ma chute, et à mon réveil ma griffonne avait disparu. Je pense pouvoir la retrouver en retrouvant où niche la harde ; et en suivant celui-là, je vais gagner un temps précieux. »

Elle marqua une pause.

« Quant à pourquoi vous m'accompagnerez... vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative d'espionnage.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Espionnage de quoi ?

\- Les griffons sont célèbres pour être la meilleure arme de la Lantardie. Jusqu'à récemment, nos pays étaient en guerre. Vous croyez que nous allons tolérer qu'un Alnorrien veuille les étudier ? La légion ne prendra pas le risque que de telles informations tombent entre les mains de votre armée. Donc, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Soit vous me suivez de votre plein gré, soit je vous attache et je vous traîne derrière moi.

\- Et comment vous comptez me ramener, quand vous aurez récupéré votre griffonne ? Vous avez dit vous-même qu'un griffon adulte n'avait pas la force de porter un humain entre ses griffes sur de longues distances. »

Cyrielle maudit à la fois sa bévue, et la capacité de son nouveau prisonnier à retenir le moindre détail.

« Peut-être, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils savent très bien marcher. Ou suivre depuis les airs tandis que leur chevaucheur reste au sol. Maintenant, restez tranquille le temps que je libère ce verroi ; je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine qu'on va l'attaquer. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le juvénile et leva ses deux mains en l'air en signe de paix.

« Je vais te débarrasser de ce piège, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je veux juste t'aider.

\- Il comprend ce que vous dites ? demanda Tyrfall à mi-voix.

\- Chut ! »

En entendant le son de la voix de l'homme, le verroi avait tourné la tête dans sa direction d'un geste vif ; Cyrielle en profita pour s'avancer sans cesser de parler.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui ; il ne va pas te faire de mal non plus, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je vais jeter un œil à ce filet, d'accord ? »

Elle sortit lentement son poignard ; en voyant la lame au clair, le griffon battit des ailes en guise d'avertissement. La chevaucheuse s'immobilisa immédiatement et se força à garder une voix calme, consciente que la créature était plus sensible au ton de sa voix qu'aux mots derrière – mais elle ne comptait pas en informer le prisonnier. Qu'il s'imagine que les griffons comprenaient tout ce que disaient les chevaucheurs ; ce genre de rumeur ne pouvait que profiter à la légion et à la Lantardie en général si elle se répandait en Alnorr.

« Je ne vais pas te blesser. Je ne te veux que du bien, d'accord ? Donnant-donnant ; je te libère, et tu me guides vers ton groupe pour que je retrouve ma griffonne. »

Quand le griffon se calma, la jeune femme se baissa et, le poignard entre les dents, avança à quatre pattes en direction du piège, sans perdre l'animal de vue. Si les griffes étaient le premier danger qui venait en tête quand les gens pensaient à un griffon, suivies du bec acéré, la plupart ignoraient qu'un coup d'aile bien placé pouvait également être dangereux. Les ailes de griffons étaient puissantes et, avec suffisamment d'élan, avaient assez de force pour assommer un être humain.

Du coin de l’œil, elle constata que le verroi la surveillait attentivement ; reprenant le poignard dans sa main, elle entreprit donc de décrire ses gestes, et de procéder avec lenteur.

« Je vais couper les fils de ce piège, pour que tu puisses libérer tes pattes facilement. »

De sa main libre, elle saisit le filet pour l'écarter du griffon, afin de pouvoir trancher sans prendre le risque de blesser l'animal. Venait maintenant la partie dangereuse : approcher le poignard en espérant que la créature n'y verrait pas une agression. Très lentement, elle entreprit de couper un premier fil, puis un deuxième. Quelques minutes plus tard, la première patte était libérée ; sentant disparaître les liens qui le retenaient prisonnier, le verroi poussa un cri de triomphe et commença à battre des ailes, essayant de s'envoler. Constatant que l'animal s'impatientait, la jeune femme se dépêcha de trancher les fils retenant la deuxième patte.

Au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, le griffon était libre et commençait à décoller. Heureusement pour Cyrielle, il fut contraint d'atterrir à nouveau en constatant que les branches des arbres au-dessus de leurs têtes l'empêchaient de rejoindre le ciel. La chevaucheuse s'empressa de se relever et de demander au prisonnier :

« Alors, vous me suivez ou je vous attache ? »


End file.
